


Good Grief

by December21st



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-04
Updated: 2013-08-04
Packaged: 2017-12-22 09:16:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/911509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/December21st/pseuds/December21st
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Winchesters are no strangers to grief. (A drabble of 100 words.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Grief

**Author's Note:**

> Response to the prompt "anticipation" at LiveJournal's Supernatural100. Written in 2008.

She is the goddess, muse, angel of grief. She does not take life; she dictates how the living react to death. She knows the Winchester family well. It was her caress that sent John on a lifelong mission to avenge his dead wife. Her idea to get Sam on the road, hunting again. Her wiles that sent Dean to the crossroads to get Sam back. She's doing her part for the war effort, and she's on the side of the angels. Soon now, it will be Sam's turn again. With her kiss, he will lead armies against the dark. Soon.


End file.
